


On the House

by m_s_b



Series: 100 ways to say 'I love you' [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you need is a little pick-me-up.





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts).



> #3 - "No, no, it's my treat"

Jim smiled to himself upon seeing another customer entering the cafe. It was a handsome and tall young man with blond undershave, bright blue eyes behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and the air of nonchalance surrounding him. Just like every day for the last three weeks, the man gracefully approached the counter and gave Jim a dazzling smile.

“One macchiato to go, please.”

Jim nodded and moved to the coffee machine, glancing from time to time at the man.

“You look tired,” he said finally. “Rough day?”

“Yeah,” the man sighed. “I had been working on this project for two months. I created a concept, established a leitmotif, prepared equipment, found models and created a collection of works telling a story. I brought the final result for critique today and my professor hated it,” he let out an annoyed huff. “But what pisses me off the most is that he didn’t even have anything constructive to say about it. ‘They are technically good, but they lack soul, they lack emotion’,” he mocked in a squeaky voice.

“That’s pretty rough,” Jim agreed, putting the lid on the to-go cup.

“And my peers weren’t any better,” the man continued. “One girl asked me: ‘Is this supposed to be, like, horror or what?’”

“Well, I hope that coffee will lift your mood a bit,” with a small smile Jim handed the blond the cup.

“Thank you. Just a moment…” the man patted his pockets looking for cash. “I swear I have-”

“No, no,” Jim shook his head, smiling, “it’s my treat.”

The man looked at him and smiled back.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You won’t get in trouble?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jim waved his hand dismissively. “I get employee discount.”

“Well, thank you.”

“No problem. Have a nice day.”

The man gave him another smile and headed to the door, taking a careful sip of his coffee. Jim followed the retreating figure with his eyes until it disappeared around the corner and with a heavy sigh returned to work.

 

***

 

“You know, I once got a free coffee from a barista in this cafe,” Sebastian looked at James and squeezed his hand gently. It was a nice afternoon - even if a bit chilly - and the two of them decided to go for a walk.

“Oh, really?” James raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Seb smiled mischievously. “He was very cute, you know. The barista. Big eyes, pretty face.”

“Should I be jealous?” James asked, smiling back.

“I don’t know, should you?” Sebastian raised James’ hand to his lips and kissed it. “Anyway, I believe that I owe a barista a coffee. Come, James, it’s my treat.”


End file.
